Epic Rap Battle of History 5: Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage vs Kim Jong-Il
This is the 5th Installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History this battle is between World Renowned Wrestlers Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage vs North Korean Dictator Kim Jong-Il. the battle was released February 2, 2011. Lyrics Kim Jong-il The name’s Kim Jong, I got a license to IL Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill Your body looks like a spray tan banana With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana I’m coming at you like the Asian Rick Flair Bitch, I’ll suplexx you by your friggin dick hair Your whole fam’s a bunch of Barbies, dude You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! Hulk Hogan You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown brother You look like Sonic the Hedgehog’s mother You’re a freak, a phony a rice-a-roni jabroni I’m gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony Come on dude, all the little Hulksters know I’ll hang you from the ropes like South Park puppet show I’ll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling Brother I’ll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! Kim Jong-il Beijing is in China, you blond asshole I’m a god among men, you’re a suburban commando North Korea, bitch Let me give you a tour By the way Your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! Announcer Hulk Hogan goes down. I don’t know if he can finish the battle! He’s reaching for the ropes! Its...its...Macho Man Randy Savage! Macho Man Oh, yeah, it’s about to get real Watch me snap into a Slim Jim Kim Jong-il I don’t like to hit little bitches with glasses But when midgets step up I stomp midget asses The Macho Man There is no equal So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people PUNK I’ll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation Ohh, Yeah! Cast Timothy Delaghetto as Kim Jong-Il Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan Epic Lloyd as Macho Man Randy Savage Results as of August 30, 2012 Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage are winning with 60% of the votes while Kim Jong-Il has 40% of the votes according to Epicrapbattlesofhistory.com Trivia *this is the first time that more than two people have rapped in the raps *this is also the first time where in a rap with more than two people all of them were still alive *only months after the rap battle was released both Randy Savage (May 20, 2011) and Kim Jong-Il (December 17, 2011) died. *the lines "you've got a ring side seat to your own smackdown", "hang you from the ropes", "I'll choke hold you hostage", "leg drop your ass back to Beijing", and "I'll elbow drop your whole nation" are all references to Wrestling, which Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage participated in. ring side seat is literally a seat by the side of a Wrestling ring, Smackdown is a current Brand of Wrestling, Hanging from the Ropes references a Wrestler holding onto a Rope in a Wrestling Ring to prevent from falling out, and Choke Hold, Leg Drop, and Elbow Drop are Wrestling moves. *the line "watch me snap into a Slim Jim" as said by Randy Savage is a reference to Television Commercials that Randy Savage did promoting Slim Jims, one of which can be seen here